ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
To'kustar
To'kustars are a species who are created in cosmic storms. Appearance To'kustars are large humanoid creatures. Their body, face, limbs, and hands are white. They have red stripes on their torso and legs, red spots on their shoulders, red stump-like feet, and a red and black blade on their head. They also have four-fingered hands, red forearms with pointed elbow blades and extremely muscular bodies. Mutant To'kustars look similar to To'kustars but have grey and purple skin. Evil Way Big has grey and blue skin. Behavior To'kustars are nonviolent beings, and so are commonly known as "gentle giants". According to Derrick, To'kustars live alone at the edge of the galaxy, silently guarding against threats from beyond.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/490734095463110336 Powers and Abilities To'kustars have thick skin resistant to most attacks, whether they be physical or energy, as well as their size giving them extraordinary strength, even in proportion to their size. Their strength allows them to defeat a normal-sized army and lift objects and creatures around their own size with little effort, and even throw them into space. To'kustars can blast strong cosmic rays by positioning their arms in an L shape (In Omniverse, this changes to an X shape). These rays are powerful enough to disintegrate a small fleet of spaceships and could destroy a small planet in one shot. To'kustars can create and control cosmic storms, which can also be used for inhabitation and transportation. Weaknesses If a To'kustar's head fin is damaged, it causes paralyzing pain throughout their body. Despite their immense durability, To'kustars are still vulnerable to foes with sufficient strength. When fighting, To'kustars can easily destroy buildings around them, sometimes causing tremendous amount of harm. Even To'kustars have a predator which is a virus that didn't make the cut.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/398880745566792688 Notable To'kustars *Way Big (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a To'kustar) **Giant-Manster *Evil Way Big (Azmuth as a To'kustar) *Evil Way Big (Albedo as a To'kustar) Notable Mutated To'kustar *Mutant To'kustars Notable To'kustar Hybrids *Ultimate Kevin (part To'kustar) *Big Chuck (½ Gourmand) Evolved To'kustars Evolved To'kustars are almost identical to normal To'kustars. The white parts of their bodies (except for their pectorals and forearms) are changed to blue and they have two horns in the left and right of their fin on top of their head, similar to Celestialsapiens and Splixsons. They are also considerably larger. Powers and Abilities Evolved To'kustars are much stronger than normal To'kustars. Like normal To'kustars, evolved To'kustars can blast strong cosmic rays by positioning their arms in an backwards L shape. Evolved To'kustars have the ability to fly. Evolved To'kustars can create energy discs that can be thrown as projectiles. Notable evolved To'kustars *Ultimate Way Big (the Ultimatrix's evolved To'kustar) Etymology The name To'kustar is a play on'' "tokusatsu"'' a genre of Japanese cinema that relies on special effects which is often shortened to "toku" and the word star. To'kustars are similar visually and in power set to the original Ultraman, a "Star" of the "Toku" genre. Trivia *Their Evolved forms resemble Ultraman Tiga's Multi Type form. *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, To'kustar was pronounced "tock-oo-star", but, in Omniverse, it's pronounced "tock-ess-star". **In Cosmic Destruction, it was pronounced "toe-koo-star". References Category:Sapient Species Category:Species